Betrayals
Betrayals is the twenty-first episode of Nikita, and the twenty-first episode of the first season. It premiered to American audiences on May 5, 2011 at 2.00 million viewers. Synopsis With Alex's identity as Nikita's mole in Division revealed, Amanda takes great pleasure in torturing Alex in an electric shock chair. Meanwhile, Nikita and Michael plan on decrypting the information on their black box, and they need Burkhoff's help to do it. Percy tells Amanda to leave him alone with Alex, as he wants to deal with her one on one. He tells Alex that she's going to lead him straight to Nikita and to the black box she stole. When Alex initially refuses, Percy believes that she'll change her mind fairly quickly. Michael speaks with Amanda (who is angry at not being present with Percy and Alex), and Michael grows suspicious because Alex is receiving a really long debriefing. Afterwards, Michael speaks with Birkhoff, and he shows Michael that Percy is taking down all cryptographers who could conceivably break into the black boxes. Only one is left, CIA agent Malcolm Mitchell. Nikita gets to Malcolm before Division agents do, and Percy warns Birkhoff that he has to keep close tabs on Ryan Fletcher. Percy then goes back to talking with Alex, revealing information contained on one of the black boxes, intel on the death of Alex's parents. Her father's right hand man orchestrated the murders (on orders from Oversight), and the shooting was carried out by Nikita herself. Also, the tracking chip in Alex that Nikita had supposedly deactivated is actually a kill chip that Percy still has control over. He could kill her right now if he wanted to. Michael enters the room, sees Alex, and immediately pulls a gun on Percy. Percy, however, takes Michael down with an electric shock right through his body. Nikita meets Ryan at Union station, and after ducking a few more Division agents, she asks him to help decrypt the black box. Ryan says that he can't do it himself, but he has to take the box to the CIA so that they can take a look at it. Nikita reluctantly agrees. Percy admits that he knew about Michael's involvement with Nikita all along, and was playing them all in order to obtain the black boxes, including the one sent to the CIA. Nikita arrives home to find Alex, who draws a gun on her former mentor. She calls for Nikita to admit her involvement in her parents' death. However, Nikita doesn't get a chance to answer because Alex pulls the trigger. Memorable Quotes Trivia Tiffany Hines (Jaden) is no longer included in the opening credits. Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References Music *"Heavy" by Chase & Status vs. Dizzee Rascal *"Kitten With A Whip" by Kitten Cast Main Cast *Maggie Q as Nikita *Shane West as Michael *Lyndsy Fonseca as Alex *Aaron Stanford as Birkhoff *Melinda Clarke as Amanda *Xander Berkeley as Percy Guest Cast Reception International Air Dates *'Canada: Thursday, May 5, 2011 on A ' External Links Read more: Category:Season One Episodes